


Airsoft Park

by LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas/pseuds/LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas
Summary: Ice Bear wants to try out a new sport, and brings his brothers along.





	1. Lock and Load

**Author's Note:**

> First published attempt at a multi-chapter fic. The idea came to me after lazer royale, and I really liked the idea of the Bears doing airsoft. Originally, all the Bears were to be in a game, but I decided on separating the Bears into their own story (although Grizz and Panda are sharing a scenario). In my mind, the place Ice Bear took his brothers to is based on the SC Village in Corona, California, with some artistic license on what's on site.

The sounds of pellets flying and impacting on hard surfaces and cloth, and the yells of eliminated players filled the air as the Bears disembarked from their stack. At Ice Bear’s request, the bear stack headed to a place Ice Bear heard offered “intense and immersive action”. Reading the sign, Grizz and Panda had some reservations.

 

“Air… soft? Are you sure about this little bro?” Grizz asked Ice Bear, who was already by the entrance of the place.

 

“Ice Bear would like to experience simulated combat, much like laser tag. Except Ice Bear and brothers are too old for laser tag.” Ice Bear explained, turning to Grizz and Panda. “Let this be Ice Bear’s treat to you two.”

 

After a brief mental debate, the older bears relented and joined their youngest brother. As the bears waited to be registered, they watched the people around them: from those gearing up to join in a skirmish, to those resting or packing up to leave. The bears took notice of the welts some people had on their bodies, which raised some concern in Panda.

 

“Oh man, is that what happens when you get hit by those guns? Those look pretty painful.” Panda said worriedly. The person registering the bears overheard Panda’s comment and decided to chime in.

 

“You know, if you just want to try out the gear, we have a shooting range. Safety rules apply, but you won’t get shot at.” The registrar suggested to the bears. Upon hearing the registrar, Grizz beamed and placed a paw on Panda’s shoulder as the bears were given their respective gun and mask.

 

“Ha ha, ya see Pan-Pan? We can play it safe and try this new thing out!” Grizz assured his bro, who lightened up a bit.

 

“Okay, I guess I can work with that.” Panda told Grizz, giving a brief look at the gear before noticing Ice Bear walking toward one of the arenas. “Wait little bro, don’t you want to go to the range with us?”.

 

“Ice Bear wants in on the action asap. Ice Bear will learn on the fly. And will catch up with brothers later.” Ice Bear spoke, putting on his mask and pulling at his gun’s mock charging handle to show that he’s ready for the “immersive action” that he was promised. His brothers were unsure if that was meant to be cool, but Ice Bear thought it was, and turned on his heel to continue walking.

 

“Stay safe out there bro! Remember that we’ll be at the range!” Grizz reminded Ice Bear as him and Panda headed to the range. “Yo Panda, you think we can find someone to give us pointers on using these guns?”

 

“I hope so.” Panda shrugged. “That way we won’t end up embarrassing ourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Ice Bear gets into the thick of battle, and might have found a new nemesis...


	2. Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Bear gets his first taste of an airsoft match, but must face off against a particular adversary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The map that Ice Bear is playing on is meant to be the SC Viper map in SC Village.
> 
> Also, phew. This chapter got long.

Ice Bear headed to an arena and joined a group of players that was waiting for their game. The moderator for this group was giving out the parameters for the upcoming game: it was going to be two rounds of team deathmatch, the teams will switch sides after the first round and there will be a five-minute break after the second round. There will also be a minimum engagement distance rule: no one is to be shot at extremely close ranges. Instead, players must yell “bang bang” to eliminate anyone within the minimum distance.

As the teams formed, Ice Bear took note of who was going to be allies and opponents. The majority of players were equipped with AEGs and sidearms, dressed in either camo fatigues or hoodies and plainclothes. Some players complimented their attire with military looking vests and helmets, while others were content with wearing a mask as their protection.

As the opposing team walked to their spawn area, one player caught Ice Bear’s eyes. This player wore fatigues, but differentiated themselves from the other players by wearing a military harness to hold their ammo pouches and sidearm. This player’s primary weapon also interested Ice Bear: it appeared to be a bolt-action rifle with a hunting scope.

“Ice Bear wonders how someone could be effective with such a loadout.” Ice Bear ponders to himself as he watched the player and the enemy team enter the arena. Ice Bear’s questioning ceased as his team began to enter the arena, and he followed suit.

As he entered, Ice Bear noted that the arena appeared to be a mockup of a desert city: industrial shipping crates and wooden shacks made up the “buildings”, which ranged from one to two stories and had cutouts in them to create the “doors” and “windows”. Potential cover included disused cars and vans, small stacked crates, barrels, jersey barriers, and pallets littered around the arena. The proximity from building to building and even building to cover indicated a quick transition from open combat to close quarters combat.

With all players accounted for, Ice Bear’s team held a brief meeting to discuss where each member will run to at the start of the match. The de facto team leader had Ice Bear placed with a squad in charge with the left flank. Overhearing a referee yelling to both teams that the game will start in 10 seconds, the leader gave him an onceover.

“You ready for your first match, newbie?” The leader asked Ice Bear, looking for any sign of anxiety. Ice Bear gave a steely stare.

“Ice Bear is ready.” Ice Bear answered, reading his gun just as the referee yelled to both teams if they were ready. After both teams responded with a resounding, “Yeah!” the referee counted down.

“Game starts in 3… 2… 1… Go! Go! Go!”

A whistle blew after the referee’s call, and Ice Bear’s team rushed to their positions. Ice Bear stayed at the rear of his squad, keeping an eye out for any enemy movement. As the first group of enemies rushed forward, Ice Bear raised his gun and pulled the trigger, letting a steady flow of pellets fly in hopes of hitting anyone. Ice Bear managed to eliminate one player before a stream of enemy fire forced him into cover.

Waiting for a moment to advance, Ice Bear observed his surroundings. From his immediate squad mates, two of them were firing backing while another was walking back, gun raised to indicate elimination. As his eliminated teammate walked past him, Ice Bear combat rolled to a crate directly in front of him, pellets whizzing past as he made his way to the squad leader. Pellets were impacting on the rusted car they were behind.

“They have us zeroed in. Think you can sneak around on the right and flank them?”

The squad leader pointed towards a two-story building located diagonally to the right of their current position. Ice Bear took note of the distance between him and the building, recognizing the risk of elimination should he attempt to traverse. Ice Bear knew the risk was worth it.

“Ice Bear will go. Provide cover fire.”

“Okay. On my mark.” The squad leader ordered, waiting for a break in the enemy’s pellet volley to give Ice Bear support. After the enemy fire shifted to their returning teammate, the squad leader popped out from cover and opened fire. “Move!”

With the enemy taking cover, Ice Bear transitioned from the car to the building with little difficulty. He crept up a flight of stairs to get the high ground on the enemy squad. Approaching crouched to a balcony, Ice Bear briefly peeked over to see the enemy focused on his squad. He counted one enemy player settled by a wall, another player ahead of the first one behind a stack of crates, and two more behind a jersey barrier. Seizing the opportunity, Ice Bear steadied his gun and shot at the enemies, double-tapping to ensure their elimination.

As Ice Bear watched the enemy squad head back to their spawn, a sudden sting struck Ice Bear in the back.

“Ice Bear is hit.” Ice Bear raised his gun and turned around to exit. Before he left the balcony, Ice Bear spotted the sniper, who waved to Ice Bear. Ice Bear stared back before he walked out.

Returning from the spawn, Ice Bear sprinted toward the entrance of the same building, stopping by the doorway to assess his teammates’ current position. They had advanced up to the jersey barrier, keeping pressure on any returning enemies. Just as Ice Bear began to rejoin his team, an object lobbed toward their position. Once it landed, it exploded and dispersed pellets in all directions. It eliminated all the players within its blast radius, including Ice Bear.

As Ice Bear and his teammates began to walk back to the spawn, Ice Bear heard heavy footsteps stomping down some stairs. Turning his head, he saw that sniper again, picking up the thrown object and putting it back in a pouch.

“Hmph,” Ice Bear exhaled as him and his squad headed back to their spawn.

* * *

For the rest of the match, Ice Bear and the sniper would cross paths, with the sniper repeatedly eliminating Ice Bear. His attempts to advance or engage other enemy players would result in the sniper appearing in Ice Bear’s blind spot. Even when the sniper appeared in Ice Bear’s iron sights, the sniper would always have the quicker trigger finger.

After getting eliminated for the umpteenth time, a referee’s whistle blew to signal the end of the round.  
“Both teams, switch sides!”

At the referee’s behest, both teams ceased fire and began to walk to the opposite team’s spawn point. Looking up at the sniper’s position, Ice Bear saw the sniper make a finger gun toward him before leaving. Ice Bear continued to glare at the sniper’s position before a teammate patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get him next round.”

Ice Bear exhaled as he joined his teammate and headed to their new spawn. As they approached their team, Ice Bear overheard some team members conversing about the previous match.

“Seriously, that sniper’s always picking us off as we try to move up. I spent more time walking back to spawn than playing in the match.” One player complained, nursing a welt around their neck. “We need to do something about that.”

“You think none of us weren’t trying? My buddy and I were on the lookout for the sniper, but we always got caught by the enemy!” Another player shot back while refilling their AEG’s magazines.

As the other members discussed their annoyance with the enemy sniper, Ice Bear let their frustrations focus his mind. He desired payback from the sniper, and he would do so for himself and the team.

“Ice Bear will go solo this round.” He turned to his squad. “Ice Bear will deal with the sniper.”

His squad nodded their approval of Ice Bear’s personal mission as the referee counted down to the next match. Readying himself, he closed his eyes to focus his mind. He can do this. He will do this.

* * *

“3, 2, 1… GO!”

The whistle blew, and Ice Bear sprinted forward to the leftmost two-story building. As he climbed to the second floor, he stopped by the window to his right and peeked around to observe the enemy’s movement. The first group of enemies rushed from the opposite end of the arena, taking up positions toward the central building. He didn’t raise his gun, both because his team was already engaging the enemy on the ground and because he didn’t want to reveal his position to the sniper.

Speaking of the devil, Ice Bear finally spotted the sniper: set up a bit back from a window in a one-story building, taking shots at the any team member that was in their line of sight.

Aiming his gun, Ice Bear let out two shots to assess his effective range. The two pellets dropped off mid-flight and impacted the ground near a rusted car an enemy was using as cover. Ice Bear estimated it to be half the distance between him and the sniper.

Ice Bear quickly re-positioned himself to the other side of the window, and aimed slightly above the sniper. Letting out four shots, he observed where his shots would land. Again, the pellets just fell short of hitting the sniper directly. This time, however, they impacted the ground just in front of the sniper’s building. This happened to get the sniper’s attention, who shifted their aim towards Ice Bear’s window and fired.

Ice Bear ducked and heard the pellet impact against the wall. Crawling toward the stairs and descending, Ice Bear checked his surroundings to ensure that he wouldn’t get caught while crossing. After one last look, Ice Bear rushed out and headed to a series of buildings, hoping to catch the sniper by surprise.

Passing by eliminated enemy players and avoiding respawned enemies from spotting him, Ice Bear immediately entered a two-story building that had a walkway that bridged it to another building. Ice Bear dared not to open fire at the enemies in front of him, who remained unaware of his sneaking. Silently climbing up, Ice Bear crouch walked across the walkway to the adjacent building. Coming up to a window, Ice Bear peeked to search for the sniper once more.

Ice Bear found the sniper in the same building, set up toward the right side of the window. The sniper appeared to have lost track of Ice Bear, focusing once again on the skirmish in the middle of the arena.

Standing upright and taking aim, Ice Bear exhaled and pulled the trigger, letting a pellet fly toward the sniper. Ice Bear watched the pellet’s flight: it remained steady as it made its way to the sniper, impacting their dominant hand. Flinching from the hit, the sniper raised their non-dominant hand.

“Hit.”

The one word Ice Bear hoped to hear from his designated target. Standing up to reveal himself, the sniper spotted Ice Bear and gave him a thumbs up. Nodding to them, Ice Bear disappeared from the sniper’s sight, leaving them perplexed as they headed back to their spawn.

From that point on, Ice Bear was on a roll. He kept track on the sniper’s movement and managed to sneak around and eliminate them. Sometimes, he’d let out automatic fire to force the sniper into taking cover, a lucky pellet claiming the hit, or forcing the sniper out of position to allow an ally to take them out. Other times, Ice Bear would remain in the shadows of elevated positions and eliminate the sniper there.

Ice Bear would have thought of the last tactic as “ironic” if he wasn’t focused on the task at hand.

Toward the end of the match, Ice Bear was feeling bold. He sought to eliminate the sniper via the match’s “bang bang” rule. Having tracked the sniper to the second floor of a building, Ice Bear sneaked in and quietly entering the second floor. Ice Bear saw the sniper, preoccupied with the enemies below. One step forward and the floor creaked, Ice Bear panicked and rushed forward, repeatedly yelling (quietly, as he does) “bang bang” as he approached the sniper.

The sight of this caused the sniper to stumble to the floor, laughing as though they were being tickled. Ice Bear ceased his advance and felt an embarrassing blush come on.

“Okay, okay. You got me.” The sniper told Ice Bear, a suave masculine voice coming from them. “Hehe, mind helping me up?”

Offering a hand, Ice Bear helped the sniper up, who was recovering from a laughing fit. Just as the sniper was done laughing, the referee’s whistle blew and the match was over. Looking up at the bear, the sniper stood up straight and gave him a playful arm punch.

“You did good out there, bear. I’m impressed.” The sniper complimented Ice Bear, who began to smile under his mask. Ice Bear didn’t expect the player that had be his nemesis for the match to be so cordial.

“Why don’t go get some water? It’ll be my treat?” The sniper offered.

“Ice Bear would love water right now. Also, Ice Bear’s name… is Ice Bear.” Ice Bear hastily responded.

“Well, ‘ice bear’, I’m Kim. Now let’s get out of here before a ref reprimands us.”

Ice Bear nodded and joined Kim as they left the arena, chatting the entire time. Despite his surprise that someone actually used his name, Ice Bear felt at ease. For his first airsoft outing, Ice Bear was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim is meant to be based on Daniel Dae Kim, of Hawaii Five-O and Saints Row fame. There may be more planned for Kim in a potential future story.
> 
> Next time:  
> Grizz and Panda get some help on the range, but has Panda found a new muse?


	3. Firing Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz and Panda receive some help on their visit to the range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it becomes more self indulgent.

When Grizz and Panda headed to the range, they were surprised at the amount of players there. As they searched for a spot for themselves, they watched some players test their aim or gear, or have shooting contests with friends. Thankfully, Grizz managed to find an empty table for him and Panda to use. While they settled into their spot, Grizz went on the lookout for someone who could to help them.

As if some divine being sent him an answer, a player approached them.

“You boys don’t mind sharing a table?” The player asked in a sassy feminine voice, which perked Panda’s attention.

“Um, no. Not at all.” Grizz stepped aside to let this player set up at the table.

Grizz and Panda watched the player lay two pistols down and proceeded to remove their helmet. Panda went agape as soon as he saw the player’s face. The player was definitely a girl, with her hair dyed white and purple. Putting on a pair of safety goggles, she picks up and inspects one of her pistols. Satisfied with its condition, she readies it downrange.

For a moment, she was still. Suddenly, she let out three consecutive shots, the metallic ping of the pellets hitting the targets ringing in the air. Then, she fires again, hitting a different set of targets. She continued like that until her pistol ran dry. After performing a brass check, she presses her thumb down on the slide stop, bringing the slide forward. Twirling the pistol in her hand and placing it in her right hip holster, she turns to the awestruck bears.

“That. Was… AMAZING!” Panda started, before Grizz cut him off.

“Oh please, oh please teach us to shoot like that!” Grizz pleaded, holding the player’s hands in his paws, barely containing his excitement. Her eyes shifted to Panda, who shuffled nervously behind his brother.

“Okay, I’ll be glad to help.” The player answered, which ceased Grizz’s unbridled joy. “Just let go of my hands, dude.”

“Oh, sorry.” Grizz let go of her hands, stepping back to join his brother. “By the way, the name’s Grizz and this is my little bro Panda. Say hi Pan-pan.”

“H- hi, Pan-pan.” Panda greeted, too anxious to correct himself. Fortunately, the player merely chuckled at that.

“My name’s Sabine. Sabine Wren.” The player introduced herself, moving a bang out of her eyes. “Nice to meet you two.”

After the introductions, the trio grouped up around the table and Sabine began to do a rundown on the AEGs provided to Panda and Grizz. While Grizz was listening intently, Panda was too enamored by Sabine and her features.

Her brown eyes that could cut through any person. Her striking dyed hair implied a rebellious nature. From what little Panda absorbed from the rundown, he could tell she was well-versed in weaponry, albeit airsoft based weaponry. Glancing over to her helmet, upon seeing the custom design and paint job, Panda could tell Sabine possessed a great deal of creativity and imagination. Hearing a metallic ping, Panda looked back and saw Sabine shoot the AEG.

Panda soon focused on her form: poised and professional. No idle swaying or hesitant shaking deterred her aim. As she continued to fire, Panda’s imagination began to run wild…

* * *

It was the heat of an airsoft battle as Panda ran behind a piece of cover, and peered up. His eyes widened as he spotted Grizz and Sabine, surrounded by 5 enemies! One of them, presumably their leader, called out to him.

“Panda! If you come out and surrender, your brother and girlfriend will go free.” The leader announced. “But continue to hide from us, well...”

Panda watched as the leader approached and aimed his gun at Grizz, then Sabine. Seeing his older brother’s fear, Panda heard him yell, “Don’t do it Panda! We’re not worth it!”

The leader swiftly hit the back of Grizz’s leg to make him kneel.

“We’ll have none of that, bear.” The leader threatened Grizz, before turning to Sabine. “And do you have anything to say to your man?”

Panda saw Sabine exhale, attempting to remain calm with a airsoft gun pointed right her.

“Panda.” She started, a small hint of anxiety undercut her usual cool demeanor. “You know they’re baiting you. Don’t fall for their...”

Sabine’s words were cut off as the leader pointed their gun directly in front of her. The leader seemed determined to eliminate her right then and there, before…

“Boss, there he is!” A henchman called out. Turning around, the leader saw him: Panda, standing out in the open, his AEG by his feet. He showed no fear as he stared down the leader.

“You wanted me? Well here I am!” Panda exclaimed, spreading his arms out to indicate how vulnerable he was to them. The leader lowered their gun and walked towards Panda, the underlings slowly training their guns towards Panda. Perfect.

Once the leader was in range, Panda sprang into action: rolling over to pick up his gun, he shot the leader before they could even react. As the leader went down, the henchmen opened fire on Panda, while Grizz and Sabine ducked down to avoid any ricochets. Rolling again to another cover, Panda popped out and shot down two more henchmen. As the others panicked and scrambled to save themselves, Panda stood up and took them out before they could escape.

In the aftermath of the skirmish, Grizz and Sabine looked up to find Panda offering to help them up. As they were lifted up, Grizz and Sabine grabbed Panda in a tight embrace.

“Panda, thank goodness you came! I thought we were goners!” Grizz sobbed into his brother’s shoulder, snot rolling out of his nose.

“It’s okay, Grizz. You’re safe now.” Panda assured him, in a totally macho voice. “Now, mind giving me and Bean some privacy?”

Quickly recomposing himself, Grizz saluted Panda and ran off, giving Panda and Sabine some much needed alone time.

“Sabine, you should know that I will never abandon you.”

“Oh Panda.” Sabine said, cupping Panda’s face in her hands. Sensing the romantic tension between them break down, Panda began to pucker up. As he closed the distance between him and Sabine, Panda felt a hand stop his advance.

“Um, Panda? Were you paying attention?” Sabine asked, before giving him a firm shove...

* * *

“Hey Panda! Earth to Panda!” Sabine raised her voice to ensure Panda was done daydreaming.

Shaking his head, Panda realized that Sabine was no longer handling the AEG. Now she was staring at him with a judging eye as Grizz practice his shooting.

“Were you paying attention?” She repeated herself to the younger bear.

“No, I wasn’t. I was dreaming about how I could be an amazing airsoft player.” Panda confessed, letting his head drop in shame, while leaving out some other details to his dream.

Sabine exhaled and brought Panda to the table. As Panda raised his head, he first spotted the remaining rental AEG, its magazine and barrel cover removed. Turning to face Sabine, he feared to see disappointment. Instead, Sabine looked concerned.

“Panda, are you comfortable with this?” Sabine asked him. “You don’t seem that interested.”

Sabine paused to make sure Panda was listening this time. Fortunately, he was, so Sabine continued.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to go through with this...”

“No, Sabine. I do want to give this a try!” Panda blurted out. “I was distracted before, but… but just give me a chance!”

For a moment. Panda and Sabine were silent. The only sounds came from the firing of airsoft guns and the impact of pellet to metal. Facing each other once more, Sabine gave Panda a warm smile.

“If you’re really serious about it, Panda, just give me your word.”

Taking a deep breath, Panda turns to Sabine with a confident smile.

“I’m ready.”

With that, Sabine began the AEG rundown once more, with Panda watching and listening intently.

* * *

“Alright, Sabine. I think I’m ready to use this now.”

Panda had Sabine go over the parts of the AEG at least three times before Panda felt confident in understanding their function. As Sabine handed the gun to him, he noted how solid it felt. For what could be considered a “toy gun”, the quality was impressive. After inserting the high-capacity magazine into the gun, he winded up the mechanism on the bottom of the magazine to load it.

Once he was certain that the magazine was fully loaded, Panda aimed his AEG downrange, pointing it at no particular target. Setting it to semi-auto, he aimed and pulled the trigger once. Panda felt no recoil as the pellet left the gun. He pulled the trigger a few more times to get used to the feel of it. Setting it back to safety, Panda turned to Sabine once more, Grizz joining her to watch his little bro.

“Okay. Can you start the time trial?”

Sabine nodded and pulled out her phone, swiping to the clock app. Settling on the stopwatch function, Sabine looks up to Panda.

“Your goal is to hit all the targets on our side of the range. Grizz’s best time is 21 seconds.” Sabine informs him. “Start on my mark.”

“Good luck, Pan-pan. No pressure.” Grizz let out one last bit of encouragement as Sabine raised a fist, three fingers lifted to count Panda down.

“Three...” Panda turns his attention to the targets, setting his gun on semi and steadying his breathing.

“Two...” Panda tightens his body, his gun raised slightly so as to snap into action as Sabine reached…

“One!”

As Sabine pressed start on the stopwatch, Panda was ready and managed to shoot the first three targets in quick succession. Moving on to the other targets, he made sure to do a follow up shot if he ever missed. He tried not to be too concerned on the time, focusing on hitting all the targets. When Panda was nearing the last targets, he quickly realized no pellets exited his gun from a trigger pull.

Quickly winding up the high-cap mag, Panda shot the last of the targets, double-tapping them to ensure he hit them.

“Time!” Sabine pressed stop and showed Panda’s time to both Panda and Grizz: 21.20 seconds. Despite the added time, Grizz beamed with approval at Panda’s accomplishment. 

“Not bad, Panda. Especially for your first time.” Sabine said as Grizz patted his younger brother’s back. Panda couldn’t help but smile and blush.

“Heh. Thanks Sabine.” Panda felt accomplished, and was impressed that he even managed to stay calm at the end. “Think we find a game to join?”

Unfortunately, a PA system announced that the area will close in thirty minutes. Grizz and Panda collectively groaned at the lost opportunity, but Sabine was undeterred.

“Maybe next time, guys.” Sabine went and began to pack up her gear. “Come on, let’s go return your rental gear before you get in trouble.”

Packing up what little they had on them, Grizz, Panda and Sabine set off to the registrar, talking about how they hope to do on their first airsoft game, sharing contact info, and just enjoying a newly formed friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, surprise insert of a character from a different series. This is what it came to.


	4. End of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I had time to work on this fic. Better late than never.

As the day winds down and people began to leave the arena, Grizz, Panda and, Sabine remained together, chatting among themselves as the bears returned their rentals, Sabine packed her gear and changed into comfortable clothes. The trio were just about to leave, until Grizz realized they were missing a certain some-bear.

 

“Ah! We forgot about little bro!” Grizz exclaimed, Panda realizing this as well. “Sabine, you don’t mind waiting for us, do you?”

 

“Actually, I’d like to help you guys out.” Sabine turned to the panicking bears. “Who are we looking for?”

 

Grizz and Panda wasted no time in describing their brother.

 

“Okay, he’s about this tall, with white fur...”

 

“He’s also quiet and has this blank look on his face...”

 

“And he can do these cool moves and cook great meals!”

 

“And we’re practically doomed if we ever lose him again!”

 

Grizz and Panda took a moment to catch their breath, and Sabine did her best to visualize the bear they’ll search for.

 

“Is that him?” Sabine pointed behind the bears.

 

As soon as Grizz and Panda looked over their shoulders, they saw Ice Bear conversing with a Korean man, completely ignoring them as the two exited the arena. Grizz and Panda have never seen their younger brother this happy, not even with Tabes, Chloe, Lucy, or even Charlie on a good day. There might have been a bit of blush on Ice Bear’s cheeks if they looked hard enough.

 

“You guys better hurry before he runs off without you.” Sabine teases the dazed bears.

 

Getting out of their funk, Grizz and Panda rush to regroup with their brother.

 

* * *

 

Ice Bear’s time with Kim was certainly a new experience for him. He had probably talked more to Kim than anyone else, not even his brothers. With Kim, Ice Bear feels like he can be open about himself, and share things he can’t tell anyone else. Like Kim would understand him.

 

Plus, Kim and Ice Bear had similar interest in martial arts. Kim even offered to spar with Ice Bear, in addition to giving him advice on airsoft equipment. Ice Bear hoped to learn as much as he can from Kim.

 

“Brother! Hey, little bro!”

 

The calls from Grizz and Panda snapped Ice Bear’s attention towards them, as they struggled to exit through the same door. Ice Bear defaulted to his stoic expression when he remembered his familial responsibilities. Kim took obvious notice of Ice Bear’s mood change and the other bears’ antics.

 

“I know how you feel. Siblings can be a real hassle.”

 

Turning to Kim, Ice Bear found a small note in front of him. Taking it, Ice Bear saw a phone number written in it.

 

“If you ever need me.” Kim gave Ice Bear a firm shoulder pat before turning on his heel. “See you later, Ice Bear.”

 

“See you too, Kim.” Ice Bear bade farewell to his new friend, watching him walk away as Grizz and Panda slammed into him and went for a tight embrace.

 

“Ice Bear is also happy to see brothers again.” Ice Bear returned the embrace. “Did brothers enjoy airsoft as much as Ice Bear?”

 

“Heck yeah!” Grizz spoke first. “Maybe next time you’ll be able to see your older bros in action!”

 

“Plus, we met this super cool girl who helped us out.” Panda interjected. “Speaking of meeting someone, who was that guy, little bro?”

 

There was so much Ice Bear could tell his brothers about Kim, but Ice Bear likes to keep things succinct.

 

“Kim is Ice Bear’s new friend. Ice Bear is glad to meet someone like Kim.” Ice Bear answered, before shooting the question back at them. “Who is the ‘super cool girl’?”

 

“Hope you weren’t talking about me.”

 

The bears turn to find Sabine approaching them, stuffing her phone in a pocket and adjusting the duffelbag strap on her shoulder. She gave a quick nod to acknowledge Panda and Grizz’s greeting before turning her attention to Ice Bear. After a brief once over, Sabine offered a handshake.

 

“Sabine. Pleasure to meet you.”

 

Ice Bear accepted the gesture.

 

“Ice Bear.”

 

With the formalities finished, Grizz and Panda reentered the conversation.

 

“I think it’s about time we all get ourselves a bite to eat.” Grizz said as Ice Bear and Panda form the bear stack. “Want us to drop you off somewhere, Sabine?”

 

“Actually, I was wondering if we could get dinner together? It’s gonna be at a buffet and you guys can join me once my pickup is here.” Sabine suggested.

 

The bears were more than delighted with Sabine’s offer. So much so that Ice Bear immediately stood upright, leaving Panda to pick himself up when he fell.

 

“Really? I mean, you’d actually do that for us?” Panda told her, trying to hide his blush.

 

“You sure your ride won’t mind extra passengers?” Grizz added.

 

“Ice Bear didn’t feel like cooking tonight anyway.”

 

Sabine waved off their concerns. “Don’t worry, it’ll be my treat.”

 

The honk of a horn was heard behind the group. Turning around, the Bears and Sabine saw a sedan park across them. The engine continues to purr as it waits for them.

 

“So what do you say, bears?” Sabine once more asked for their ultimatum. Deciding to not pass up on this opportunity, the Bears answered.

 

“Yeah!”

“We’d like to join you for dinner!”

“Ice Bear is ready to gorge out tonight.”

 

With that, the bears joined Sabine as they walked to the sedan. The trunk automatically opened as Sabine approached it, allowing her to easily drop her duffelbag in. As the Bears filled in the passenger seats, they finally got a look at the driver: a Muslim woman in her twenties, a beige hijab covered her head. Turning to look at the bears, she gave them a small smile before turning to Sabine, who just entered the car. After settling in, Sabine caught the woman staring at her, a playful smirk as she spoke.

 

“You cleaned up nicely.” The woman snarked. Sabine snorted in response.

 

“You act like I never tidy up, nummy mummy.” This earns Sabine a snicker from the woman.

 

“If that’s how we’re gonna play, beany baby.” Sabine’s face turned red as she playfully shoved the other woman. Sabine can’t hide her embarrassment as the woman continues to chortle.

 

“I can’t believe that you’d… and in front of..!”

 

Flustered and at a loss for words, Sabine rests her head on the dashboard, taking a moment to compose herself. The woman let out one last chuckle before turning to the bears, who patiently waited.

 

“My name’s Numa.” Numa properly introduced herself. “I’m Sabine’s girlfriend.”

 

The bears made an understanding ‘oh’ motion before introducing themselves to Numa. A loud, exaggerated exhale from the passenger seat made Numa turn to her girlfriend. Although she sat upright, Sabine kept her eyes closed, focused on her breathing.

 

“Feeling better, Bean?” Sabine shook her head and puffed up her cheeks, still indignant. Numa sighed and leaned over to kiss one of her cheeks. Sabine opened one eye to look at Numa.

 

“How about now?” Sabine’s cheeks deflated, as she turned to return a kiss to Numa.

 

“Yeah.” Sabine settled back in her chair. “Now, how’s about we get to the buffet before it closes?”

 

The car was soon filled with loud cheers and friendly chatter as it exited the parking zone of the arena. The contagious energy from Grizz and Panda even swept Numa into the conversation, which almost cost them missing the buffet. One thing was certain, with the Bears around, it’s never a dull moment.


End file.
